Protogenoi
by Nara Tsutsukara
Summary: Tujuh tahun Lucy meninggalkan Jepang, kini ia kembali dengan menjadi seorang polisi di Shinjuku. Selama 7 tahun itu pula, telah terjadi suatu terror besar. Terror dari suatu aliansi yang menyebut diri mereka Protogenoi AU typo's GaJe OoC NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Protogenoi**

 **Disclaimer : © Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), and agak GaJe**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **|Chapter 1 – Awal yang Aneh|**

 **Narita airport**

 **October 20**

 **9.00 p.m.**

Bandara international di tokyo masih dipadati oleh penumpang yang lalu lalang. Dari pintu keluar keberangkatan amerika-jepang, sesosok gadis bersurai pirang berjalan keluar bandara. nampak bergetar, dilihatnya nama di layar hp miliknya.

"iya ma?" sahut gadis tersebut

"lucy, apa perlu mama jemput?" tanya sang mama

"tidak usah ma, aku naik taxi saja" jawab gadis bernama lucy tersebut

"baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati ya lucy"

"iya ma" dan akhirnya sambungan telepon diputus. Lucy beranjak untuk mencari taxi dan menaikinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Lucy pov~**

Hai, namaku lucy, aku baru saja sampai di jepang dari amerika. Aku menemani ayahku berkerja disana, dan sekarang aku kembali karena salah satu pekerjaan papaku selesai. Sudah 7 tahun aku di amerika. Sungguh waktu yang lama bagiku. Dan sekarang aku akan tinggal lagi di jepang bersama mamaku. Dan aku akan memulai pekerjaanku yang baru disini.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya aku sampai didepan gerbang rumahku. Aku keluar dari taxi dan segera memayarnya. Udara semakin dingin dan aku langsung berlari menuju dalam rumah.

"tadaima~" itulah kalimat pertama yang aku ucapkan setelah sekian lama meninggalkan rumah ini

"okaeri hime" jawab seorang pelayan gadis bersurai merah muda

"virgo~ ohisashiburi" aku langsung melompat kepelukan virgo. Virgo merupakan pelayan terhebat dan cukup aneh dirumah ini. Sejak kecil dia sudah menemaniku, jadi aku sudah menganggap dirinya seperti kakakku sendiri. Pelukan kamipun terlepas.

"ohisashiburi hime. Layla-sama sudah menunggu diruang makan" virgo berjalan terlebih dahulu, dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Akupun memasuki ruang makan dimana mamaku sudah terduduk menungguku

"mama~" aku berlari menuju mamaku dan memeluknya seperti yang kulakukan kepada virgo.

"ohisashiburi lucy" mamaku membalas pelukanku dan mengelus lembut kepalaku

"em.. Aku rindu sekali ma" aku memanja kepada mamaku. 7 tahun aku tidak bertemu beliau. Syukurlah beliau masih sehat. Pelukan kamipun terlepas.

"segeralah mandi dan kita makan bersama disini lucy" aku mengiyakannya dan segera pergi kekamarku untuk mandi.

 **.**

Setelah badanku segar aku segera menuju ruang makan. Tentu saja aku sudah memakai pakaian yang disiapkan virgo. Malam itupun aku makan malam bersama mamaku dan beberapa pelayan dirumah.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.00 pagi. Aku sudah bangun sejak 4.00 pagi. Dan sekarang aku duduk didalam kamar sedang merawat barang kesukaanku. Sebuah pistol fn atau five-seven, semi otomatis dengan peluru berkaliber 5,7mm. Ini merupakan pistol pertama dari ayahku. Kenapa aku memegang pistol? Tentu saja karena pekerjaanku. Di amerika aku mengikuti beberapa pelatihan dari ayahku yang seorang fbi. Pelatihan tersebut seperti menembak, memecahkan beberapa kasus dan lain-lain. Di amerika pun aku pernah membantu ayah menyelesaikan satu kasusnya. Dan sekarang aku diterima kerja disebuah kantor bagian kepolisian jepang divisi kriminal. Jadi wajar saja bila aku mempunyai pistol bukan.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini aku berada diruang keluarga menikmati secangkir teh buatan virgo yang sudah lama sekali tidak aku rasakan. Aku melihat mama berjalan dan duduk disebelahku.

"kamu sudah tahu akan bekerja dimana?" tanya mamaku

"di daerah shinjuku ma"

"divisi kriminal?" aku hanya mengangguk. Mamaku nampak khawatir dengan pekerjaanku ini.

"jangan khawatir ma. Aku akan baik-baik saja" aku mencoba meyakinkan mamaku.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Berhati-hatilah dengan pekerjaanmu" aku mengangguk mengiyakan mamaku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.00 pagi, aku berpamitan dengan mamaku dan berangkat menuju shinjuku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shinjuku**

 **October 21**

 **9.40 a.m**.

Aku berjalan dari stasiun menuju tempat kerjaku yang tebilang cukup dekat dengan stasiun. Tak sampai 15 menit berjalan aku sudah sampai. Sebuah kantor 3 lantai dengan banner 'kepolisian shinjuku'. Kantor yang sederhana, dengan pintu kaca satu arah(?) Dan juga jendela-jendela dengan kaca satu arah(?) Di kiri dan kanan pintu. Aku menarik pintu dan melihat keadaan yang tidak wajar. Sepi. 'Kenapa bisa kantor polisi sesepi ini. Apakah ada kasus?' batinku. Aku masuk dan melihat sekeliling. Ruang lantai 1 hanya berisi resepsionis yang ditak ada penunggunya, sofa untuk antrian, sebuah mesin minuman, dan kucing berbulu biru.

"waaa.. Neko~" kucing tersebut pun tidak umum, mempunyai kulit berwarna biru. Tapi tetap saja kucing ini lucu. "kawaii~" aku mendekatinya dan mengelus kepalanya. "siapa namamu koneko-chan?"

"happy dayo. Dirimu siapa?" jawab kucing tersebut

"waah~ kawaii"

"..."

"EEEHHH! KUCINGNYA BERBICARA!" aku berteriak kaget mendengar kucing tersebut berbicara.

"hahaha.. Kamu lucu sekali" suara perempuan dibelakangku tertawa. Aku pun melihat kebelakang dan ternyata seorang gadis dengan rambut silver indah sepunggung sedang tertawa manis

"apa kau yang tadi berbicara?" tanyaku yang masih setengah sadar dari kaget tadi.

"tentu saja. Tidak mungkin kucing bisa bicara" jawabnya santai. Aku merasa ditipu olehnya. 'Ada apa dengan orang ini' batinku. "jadi, siapa kamu?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"namaku lucy heartfillia. Saya pegawai baru di divisi kriminal dikantor ini" jawabku sopan

"oohh jadi kau lucy heartfillia. Perkenalkan namaku mirajane strauss panggil saja mira, resepsionis. Pimpinan masih ada di lantai 2 dengan gray. Dan anggota yang lain menghadiri rapat di kantor pusat" kata mira panjang lebar. Aku hanya menganggukkan mengerti. "oh iya, bisa kau tolong bantu aku untuk membuang sampah ini disamping?"

"ah tentu" akupun mengambil tempat sampah yang berisikan kertas-kertas dan berjalan keluar kantor.

Aku melihat tempat khusus sampah berada didepan bangunan sebelah. Bangunan sebelah merupakan hotel dengan mungkin sepuluh atau belasan lantai. Aku melihat bangunan sekitar. Terdapat toko roti diseberang kantor dan penitipan anak disebelahnya. Aku pun segera berjalan kembali ke kantor.

Saat pintu kubuka aku melihat sebuah dada bidang nan sixpack yang tepat berada didepanku. Aku langsung menutup pintu dan keluar lagi. 'Apa aku salah masuk?' batinku. Aku memundurkan langkahku dan melihat banner 'kepolisian shinjuku'. Aku sudah benar dan mecoba masuk lagi. Sebuah dada bidang nan sixpack tadi menghilang. Namun saat aku melihat kebawah aku melihat seorang kakek cebol yang tingginya setengah tinggi badanku.

"APA-APAAN KANTOR INI...!"

 **Tsuzuku…**

 **Yoo~ ohisashiburi. NaraTsukara desu. Lama sekali aku tidak mengunggah cerita di fanfic karena kehidupan dunia(?) #lupakan.**

 **Jadi bagaimana cerita author kali ini? Chapter 1 sepertinya cukup singkat dan membosankan ya.. mohon bersabar, chapter 2 akan saya beri sedikit gore..**

 **Oke sekian dulu. Jangan lupa review ya, yoroshiku.. See you next chap..**

 **Jaa ne~**

 **~RnR~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Protogenoi**

 **Disclaimer : © Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), and agak GaJe**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **|Chapter 1 – Kasus yang Mudah**

 **Shinjuku**

 **October 21**

 **01.00 p.m.**

 **~Lucy PoV~**

Aku sedang duduk dimeja kerjaku. Karena hari ini hari pertama aku kerja, aku masih belum mendapatkan suatu kasus untuk ditangani.

"hima daa~" aku mengeluh cukup keras hingga Mira dapat mendengarkanku.

"bersabarlah Lucy, sebentar lagi para anggota disini akan kembali dari rapat" jawab Mira yang sedang sibuk sendiri didepan computer.

"anggota? Maksudmu polisi yang bekerja disini?" aku bediri dan berjalan mendekati Mira, ingin mengetahui apa yang ia kerjakan.

"em. mereka sedang rapat di markas pusat Tokyo" jawab Mira

"haa~ aku berharap mereka bukanlah orang yang aneh seperti laki-laki tadi"

"aah.. maksudmu Gray? Itu memang kebiasaannya, lama-lama kau juga akan terbiasa. Jangan khawatir" jawab Mira.

"itu akan membuatku lebih khawatir jika aku sampai menjadi terbiasa" mendengarku Mira sedikit tertawa.

 **~Beberapa jam yang lalu~**

Aku membuang sampah didepan kantor dan saat aku kembali, aku melihat sebuah dada bidang nan sixpack yang tepat berada didepanku. Aku langsung menutup pintu dan keluar lagi. 'Apa aku salah masuk?' batinku. Aku memundurkan langkahku dan melihat banner 'kepolisian shinjuku'. Aku sudah benar dan mecoba masuk lagi. Sebuah dada bidang nan sixpack tadi menghilang. Namun saat aku melihat kebawah aku melihat seorang kakek cebol yang tingginya setengah tinggi badanku.

"APA-APAAN KANTOR INI...!"

"jadi kau polisi baru yang bekerja disini" kata seorang kakek cebol didepanku

"a-ah. Iya, namaku Lucy Heartfillia" aku sedikit kaget dengan perawakannya yang seperti ini dia bisa menjadi polisi

"selamat datang, aku adalah kepala kepolisian Shinjuku ini. Mackarov Dreyar. Selamaat bekerja disini"

"siap" jawabku tegas. Mackarov-san beranjak pergi kelantai dua. Aku pun masuk dan berjalan kearah sofa.

"hey nona" sebuah colekan dan panggilan dari belakangku langsung membuatku menoleh. Pandangaku tepat mengarah kepada orang yang memanggilku. Pria berambut spike hitam, dengan wajah yang tamvan. Kulit putih dengan dada yang sixpack dapat kulihat dengan jelas. "siapa na-"

"KYAA!" tanganku melayang kearahnya dan…

Plak! #sfx tamparan

Tanganku terasa panas. Dan tanganku mengecap jelas dipipi orang itu.

"Gray, pakai bajumu" kata Mira dari kejauhan

"ah aku lupa" dia pun pergi mengambil bajunya dan dengan cepat kembali. "maafkan soal tadi. Kau polisi baru disini bukan, kalau tidak salah Lucy Hearfillia? Perkenalkan namaku Gray Fullbuster. Yotoshiku na" dia Nampak tak marah dengan tamparan yang tadi.

"e-em. yoroshiku. Aku minta maaf soal tamparan tadi" aku merasa menyesal dan meminta maaf padanya.

"jangan dipikirkan." Gray Nampak tidak keberatan. Gray menoleh pada Mira "ah Mira, aku keluar sebentar" Mira meng-iya kannya dan Gray langsung mengambil jas miliknya dan berlari keluar.

 **~Flashback end~**

 **Shinjuku**

 **03.00 p.m.**

Pintu kantor terbuka, beberapa orang dengan jas masuk. Mereka adalah para polisi yang bekerja disini. Mereka menyambutku dengan hangat. Kami saling berkenalan satu sama lain.

"Warren, kemana Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Levy, Juvia dan Laxus" Mira bertanya kepadaWarren

"aku tidak tidak tahu kemana Natsu dan Gajeel. Erza dan Levy masih berada disana dengan Laxus dan anggota kepolisian sector lain. Kalau Juvia sedang menyelesaikan kasus dengan Gray" jawab Warren panjang lebar. Warren bekerja disini sebagai polisi sekaligus informan. Dia berada di divisi lalu lintas.

"ne Mira-san, siapa itu Nastu, Gajeel, Juvia, Erza, dan Laxus?" aku penasaran

"mereka berada di satu divisi denganmu. Divisi kriminal. Apa kau tidak bertanya tentang Levy?" Mira Nampak heran karena aku tidak menyebutkan nama Levy

"aku mengenal dia, dia temanku saat SMA. Tidak aku sangka dia bekerja disini juga" jawabku sedikit senang karena bisa bekerja dengan temanku saat SMA. Setidaknya orang disini ada yang normal. Aku berharap semoga ke 5 orang yang lain juga normal.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari menjelang malam, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 p.m. dikantor hanya tersisa aku dan Mira. Ada juga Mackarov-san dilantai 2

"Mira-san, aku pulang dulu" aku beranjak dari meja dan berpamitan kepada Mira yang masih sibuk dengan komputernya

"iya, hati-hati Lucy" akupun keluar dari kantor.

 **~Normal PoV~**

Jalanan terlihat cukup gelap. Hanya lampu-lampu jalan yang sedikit redup menyinari sepanjang jalan. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang berjalan kearah stasiun sendirian.

"dingin. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang" katanya pelan

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shinjuku, Yotsuya**

 **October 21**

 **11.00 p.m.**

Disebuah taman kecil didaaerah Yotsuya, Shinjuku, nampak sebuah silluet yang sedang terduduk disebuah bangku taman.

"hey kau sudah selesai?" kata seseorang yang duduk tersebut

"tunggu sebentar. Aku hanya harus memotong satu kakinya lagi" jawab seorang lagi. Ia membawa sebuah pisau yang tajam berlumuran darah. Seorang manusia tak bernyawa tergeletak ditanah. Dengan kedua lengan dan satu kaki yang terpotong.

"apa menurutmu 'mereka' akan melakukannya lagi tahun ini?" kata orang yang sedang berdiri dari duduknya

" 'mereka'? aahh.. entahlah, tapi menurutku mereka pasti melakukannya juga tahun ini" jawab seseorang yang sibuk memotong kaki orang yang sudah tak bernyawa tadi. "baiklah, aku sudah selesai, ayo kita kembali" orang itu melempar kaki tersebut tanpa melihat.

Dibawah sinar rembulan merekapun menghilang dari tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu kekejaman mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shinjuku**

 **October 22**

 **08.00 a.m.**

Seperti layaknya kantor biasa, kantor tempat dimana Lucy bekerja pun berjalan seperti biasa. Beberapa orang dimejanya mengerjakan laporan dan ada juga yang keluar untuk menyelesaikan kasus. Namun Lucy masih terdiam dimejanya. Ia belum diberi laporan untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Namun sepertinya hari ini ia akan menunjukkan kepintarannya.

Mira berjalan mendekati meja Lucy, "Lucy. Ada kasus di Yotsuya, tolong pergilah kesana bersama Gray"

"akhirnya. Kasus pertamaku di Jepang" Lucy nampak senang bukan main. "tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku harus pergi dengan orang aneh ini" Lucy menunjuk Gray yang sedang berdiri didepan mesin minuman dengan tanpa busana

"santai saja Lucy. Kau nanti juga akan terbiasa" kata Gray enteng

"aku tidak ingin terbiasa (-_-") " jawab Lucy sinis

"haah.. aku tahu, saat bekerja aku tidak akan melepas bajuku" kata Gray yang melangkah mendekati Lucy, namun dia sudah berpakaian

"kapan kau ganti? Cepat sekali"

"ara-ara. Aku juga akan memanggil tim forensik" kata Mira yang berjalan kembali ke resepsionis

"ayo berangkat" Gray berjalan kearah pintu belakang. Lucy hanya mengikutinya, karena dia masih junior disini

"kita mau kemana?" Tanya Lucy

"kegarasi. Aku tidak ingin berjalan kesana" Gray membuka pintu dan nampak ada 8 space mobil di garasi

"hhmmm.. termyata ada garasi juga" Mata Lucy memandang keseluruh area parkiran indoor tersebut

"ayo masuklah" Gray sudah berada di dalam mobil miliknya. Sebuah corvette hitam.

"tidak pakai mobil patrol?" Lucy berjalan dan memasuki mobil

"aku tidak suka dengan mobil itu" Gray menyalakan mesin mobilnya yang terdengar halus "baiklah. Berangkat"

Mobil pun melesat menuju TKP

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yotsuya, Shinjuku**

 **08.15 a.m.**

 **Kediaman Shinozaka**

Lucy dan Gray sampai dikediaman korban. Mereka segera masuk. Disana terdapat 3 orang pria yang berkerumun didepan kamar korban.

"permisi, kami polisi" kata Gray sambil menunjukkan identitasnya.

Mereka bertiga nampak melongo(?). Gray dan Lucy masuk kedalam ruangan dimana korban berada. Tim forensic masih belum datang, akhirnya mereka menyelidiki sendiri terlebih dahuu. Gray menyuruh ke-3 orang tadi menunggu diruang tamu.

"pembunuhan kah" kata Lucy

"em. kau benar" kata Gray

Korban bernama Shinozaka Urue. Dia adalah mangaka yang cukup tidak terkenal :v . Korban tewas dengan luka gorokan dileher sebelah kanan. Dia ditemukan tewas diruang tempat biasanya ia menulis. Kamar tersebut berisi dua meja dan dua kursi dengan beberapa rak yang berisi referensi untuk ia menulis. Dimeja sebelah kanan ditemukan sebuah desain yang masih terlihat abstraknya saja. Lucy berjalan menuju rak-rak yang berada di kanan dan kiri ruangan itu.

"hhmmm.." Lucy memegang dagunya. "jadi mereka bertiga tersangkanya ya. Mereka bertiga bekerja pada korban sebagai asisten, penulis, dan editor" Lucy memegang sebuah buku yang berisi identitas mereka berempat.

"apa yang kau lihat?" Gray selesai mengidentifikasi korban

"sepertinya ini album, dihalaman ada foto mereka berempat dengan biodata. Sedangkan halaman lain berisi tentang mereka. Namun hanya berisi 18 foto. Kurasa mereka baru bertemu" kata Lucy

"boleh aku lihat?" Gray melihat album tersebut. Setiap foto memiliki tanggal masing-masing dibagian bawah kanan.

Gray mengamati foto pertama dan kedua. Foto pertama berisi mereka berempat berfoto di Tokyo Sky Tree, dengan posisi asisten, penulis, mangaka, editor (posisi dimulai dari kiri). Sedangkan foto yang kedua berisi foto mereka berempat ditaman, sang mangaka sedang makan dengan editor yang memegang sebuah onigiri ditangan kanannya sedangkan penulis sedang memegang raket ditangan kirinya dan bermain badminton bersama asisten mangaka. Foto ketiga merupakan foto mereka disebuah kamar hotel dengan posisi mangaka, penulis, asisten, dan editor (dimulai dari kiri). Semua foto tersebut diambil pada hari yang sama.

"hmmm.." kata Gray

"ada yang aneh?" kata Lucy yang saat ini melihat sebuah kertas dengan tulisan yang ditulis dengan tinta. Yang pertama milik penulis, tulisan penulis sangat rapi namun tulisannya luntur kearah kanan seperti terkena gesekan. Yang kedua milik editor yang tertulis sedikit tidak rapi. Sedangkan milik asisten tertulis sangat rapi dan bersih.

"tidak.." Gray tersenyum sedikit. "ayo kita memeriksa ketiga tersangka" ajak Gray yag segera keluar dari kamar

"baiklah" Lucy menaruh lembaran kertas tersebut dan berjalan mengikuti Gray.

 **.**

Mereka tiba ditempat ketiga tersangka berkumpul. Tim forensic juga sudah datang dan menemukan alat yang digunakan membunuh berada didapur, yaitu pisau tanpa sidik jari yang berlumuran darah korban.

"jadi kenapa kalian bertiga bisa berada disini?" Gray mulai menyelidiki mereka

"kami ditelepon oleh pak pimpinan untuk merundingkan cerita selanjutnya. Itu sudah rutin dilakukan setiap minggu dan dia selalu menelepon kami" kata asisten yang mengenakan kemeja merah dengan celana jeans

"jadi kalian selalu ditelepon?" Tanya Lucy

"iya" jawab seorang editor yang mengenakan kaos dan bercelana ¾

"tapi saat aku lihat log telepon korban, ia hanya memanggil editor dan asisten. Kenapa anda tidak ditelepon?" Lucy bertanya kepada penulis

"itu karena aku sudah tahu bahwa hari ini akan ada diskusi. Jadi mungkin ia tidak menelepon karena itu" jawab penulis yang mengenakan kemeja berjeans

"jadi dimana kalian berada dan dengan siapa saat jam 7 hingga 8?" Tanya Gray yang mengetahui mayat tewas sekitar jam 7-8.

"aku sedang bekerja dikamarku sendirian" jawab editor

"aku sedang menonton tv dirumah sambil menunggu istriku kembali dari belanja" jawab asisten

"jarak rumah anda ke sini 10 menit. Jadi anda masih bisa membunuhnya" kata Gray

"i-itu benar, tpi aku tidak membunuhnya, sungguh" kata asisten mencoba meyakinkan Gray

"aku sedang jogging ditaman dekat sini dan langsung kemari" kata penulis

Lucy sudah mengetahui siapa yang membunuh. Namun ia masih belum menemukan apa motiv pembunuh itu. Gray memandang Lucy yang nampak berfikir keras.

"kau sudah tahu pelakunya bukan?" kata Gray yakin

"eh? Em. tapi aku masih belum mengetahui motivnya" kata Lucy ragu

"tidak apa, selesaikan saja" kata Gray. "aku akan membeli minuman sebentar" Gray meninggalkan ruangan

Lucy menarik nafas dan menenangkan dirinya.

"hey mengakulah kau kan yang membunuh" kata asisten menuding editor

"hah? Kenapa aku?" kata editor

"bukankah kau terlilit hutang oleh pimpinan" kata asisten

"memang, tapi aku tidak akan membunuhnya walaupun aku mempunyai hutang" kata editor membela dirinya

"apa benar kau yang membunuhnya" Tanya penulis

"tentu saja tidak!" editor mulai terpancing emosinya

"sudahlah mengaku saja" kata asisten

"hentikan!" kata Lucy tegas "pembunuhnya bukanlah dia.."

Secara sesaat semua mata tertuju pada Lucy.

 **~Tsuzuku…~**

 **Yoo~ gimna chap 2? Kasusnya mudah bukan? Author masih bingung cara membuat kasus jadi jika ada yang kurang atau mau comment silahkan review atau pm author. Itung-itung nambah pelajaran.. hehe :D**

 **Dan thanks yang udah review, ane bales nih**

 **Karura-Clarera : ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah review**

 **Fic of delusion: mungkin =D tapi ane agak ga bisa buat lelucon.. :3**

 **Ok sekian.. jangan lupa review. Ga review ga ane lanjut :v**

 **Jaa ne~**

 **RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Preview~**

Lucy menarik nafas dan menenangkan dirinya.

"hey mengakulah kau kan yang membunuh" kata asisten menuding editor

"hah? Kenapa aku?" kata editor

"bukankah kau terlilit hutang oleh pimpinan" kata asisten

"memang, tapi aku tidak akan membunuhnya walaupun aku mempunyai hutang" kata editor membela dirinya

"apa benar kau yang membunuhnya" Tanya penulis

"tentu saja tidak!" editor mulai terpancing emosinya

"sudahlah mengaku saja" kata asisten

"hentikan!" kata Lucy tegas "pembunuhnya bukanlah dia.."

Secara sesaat semua mata tertuju pada Lucy.

 **Protogenoi**

 **Disclaimer : © Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), and agak GaJe**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **|Chapter 3 – Awal Pertemuan|**

Saat ini Lucy dan Gray dalam tugas menangani kasus pembunuhan. Lucy akan mengatakan siapa pembunuh aslinya. Sekarang semua mata tertuju kepada Lucy.

"baiklah, aku akan mulai mengungkap siapa pembunuhnya" kata Lucy nampak serius. "yang pertama, Urue-san tewas dengan luka gorokan dileher sebelah kanan, yang berarti korban dibunuh oleh orang dengan tangan kiri dari belakang" kata Lucy

"tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau bilang pelakunya bertangan kiri?" kata sang editor

"luka dileher korban merupakan sayatan pisau dari leher bagian kanan hingga tengah. Lagipula jika kau tidak kidal, maka dari belakang kau akan memotong leher bagian kirinya agar darah tidak terkena tanganmu bukan?" kata Lucy

"dari belakang?" sang penulis nampak bingung.

"ya, korban digorok dari belakang. Jika dari depan maka bekas darah dilantai akan terpotong karena cipratan darah juga akan terkena pelaku. Tapi darah dilantai tidak terpotong sama sekali"

"jadi begitu. Kalau begitu tidak satupun dari kami pelakunya" kata sang asisten

"dia benar, tidak satupun dari kita yang kidal" tambah editor

" _iie, aru yo._ Benar bukan? Penulis-san!" kata terakhir Lucy sontak membuat semua mata terkejut dan memandang kepada sang penulis.

"eh.. aku? Jangan bercanda.. aku tidak kidal" penulis mengambil sebuah kertas dan menulis menggunakan tangan kanannya, " _hora ne._ aku tidak kidal"

"itu benar, dia tidak kidal. Analisismu mungkin ada yang salah nona" kata editor

"dia bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya. Aku melihat foto saat kalian berlibur ke Tokyo, ia memegang raket dengan tangan kiri, dan juga aku menemukan tiga lembar kertas dengan tulisan kalian. Dan tulisan 'penulis' luntur kearah kanan" kata Lucy

"lalu kenapa jika itu luntur ke kanan?" Tanya penulis

"kau tahu, jika kau menulis dengan tangan kanan, setidaknya kata pertama pada awal kau menulis tidak akan luntur. Tapi jika kau menulis dengan tangan kiri, maka tinta yang belum kering akan tergesek oleh tangan kirimu. Benar bukan?" kata Lucy dengan penuh percaya diri

"hahaha.. itu bisa saja hanya kebetulan. Tidak bisa menjadi bukti. Lagipula apa motifku membunuh Urue-san?" Lucy terdiam tak dapat menjawabnya. Penulis itu tertawa dengan percaya diri. Tiba-tiba langkah kaki memasuki ruangan yang memanas itu, Gray datang membawa minuman kaleng dikedua tangannya.

"motifnya ada kok, penulis-san" kata Gray, "tangkap ini" Gray melemparkan salah satu minuman kaleng tersebut kearah penulis. Penulis sang yang kaget reflek menangkap minuman tersebut. "nah. Kau kidal bukan?" semua mata menatap kejadian yang cepat barusan. Pandangan beralih kearah tangan kiri penulis yang menangkap sempurna minuman dari Gray. "walaupun kau bisa menggunakan tangan kanan, tapi kebiasaan kidalmu sudah kau bawa sejak kecil. Dan saat gerak reflek kau akan menggunakan tangan yang biasa kau gunakan" Gray tersenyum puas.

" _kuso!_ " penulis tersebut melempar minuman tersebut kelantai.

"kau.. benar-benar membunuh Urue-san?" kata asisten yang terkejut "kenapa? Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" lanjutnya

"dia.. dia sudah menolak sebuah tawaran kerja untukku tanpa memberi tahuku" kata penulis

"eh! Jadi.. kau.." editor tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan penulis

"benar, aku ditawari menjadi penulis naskah suatu film di Amerika, namun.. Urue sialan itu menolaknya tanpa sepengetahuanku" wajah penulis nampak marah. "aku baru mengetahuinya pagi tadi, dan.. dan akhirnya aku membunuhnya" akhirnya beberapa polisi yang dipanggil oleh Gray datang dan membawa sang penulis.

.

Gray berjalan menuju Lucy. "ini. Untukmu. Kerja bagus" Gray menyodorkan minuman kaleng yang ia pegang tadi.

Lucy menoleh dan mengambilnya " _arigatou_ " jawabnya lesu

"kenapa kau murung, bukankah kasusnya telah kau selesaikan?" Tanya Gray

"tapi aku gagal mengetahui motifnya" jawab Lucy

"itu karena kau masih kurang informasi saja. Sudahlah, yang penting kita berhasil. Ayo kembali" ajak Gray yang sekarang telah melangkah menuju luar rumah ini

"baru kali ini aku gagal mengetahui motif pelaku. Haah~ _gomene_ papa, lain kali akan aku tuntaskan" gumam Lucy. Ia juga beregas berjalan keluar dan kembali kekantornya

.

.

Dimobil mereka berdua hanya terdiam. "Gray, sejak kapan kau tahu dia pelakunya?" pertanyaan Lucy memecah keheningan.

"entahlah, mungkin sejak kau memberiku foto tadi. Tapi, aku tahu pasti dia pelakunya karena alibinya merupakan kebohongan" kata Gray yang sedang fokus mengemudi.

"bohong?" Lucy mengangkat satu alisnya

"dia bilang tadi sehabis jogging ia langsung kerumah itu bukan? Siapa juga yang jogging menggunakan pakaian kemeja dengan celana jeans? Lalu log telepon tidak ada namanya, kemungkinan karena dia sudah ada disana saat itu. Dan juga.. dia bilang jogging lewat taman, padahal taman terdekat aksesnya ditutup sejak malam tadi" jelas Gray panjang lebar.

"ditutup? Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy

"tidak ada apa-apa, hanya pembunuhan oleh pembunuh yang sudah membunuh puluhan nyawa" kata Gray dengan suara yang dingin

"maksudmu?" Lucy sedikit bingung

"haha.. lupakan. Lagipula jangan sampai kau masuk kedalam kasus itu" kata Gray

"hm?" Lucy masih bingung namun Gray diam dan fokus menyetir mobilnya yang melaju kembali ke kantor polisi Shinjuku.

.

.

 **Shinjuku**

 **01.10 p.m.**

 **Kantor Polisi**

Kantor terlihat seperti biasa, dilantai satu nampak beberapa orang yang sekedar istirahat, dilantai dua para polisi terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Lucy terduduk dimejanya, memandang keluar jendela. Langit terlihat cerah, ditemani sedikit awan tipis.

"Lucy, apa laporanmu sudah selesai?" seorang wanita berambut perak memecahkan lamunan Lucy

"eh Mira-san, sudah. Ini" Lucy menyerahkan sebuah print out laporannya kepada Mirajane.

"oh ya, turunlah kegarasi, ada seseorang yang mencarimu" kata Mira yang langsung pergi

"mencariku?" Lucy mengangkat satu alisnya. Penasaran dengan seseorang yang mencarinya, Lucy pun pergi kegarasi.

Digarasi Lucy tidak melihat siapapun. Lucy melangkah lebih jauh, garasi terlihat sedikit gelap karena sinar matahari terhalang oleh sebuah bangunan. Mata Lucy menyisir setiap sudut garasi itu. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga sampai di sebuah mobil yang ia tumpangi tadi pagi. Lucy menunggu didepan mobil milik Gray.

"siapa yang mencariku? Tidak ada seorang pun disini" kata Lucy pelan

"benarkah? Ada aku loh" seseorang tepat berada disebelah Lucy. Mata Lucy membulat, ia tak merasakan hawa kehadiran sama sekali. Ia langsung meloncat menjauhi orang tersebut. Namun orang tersebut lebih cepat. 'gerakannya cepat' batin Lucy. Orang itu sudah berada dibelakang Lucy, ia menarik tangan kiri Lucy dan menguncinya kebelakang tubuh Lucy. Namun Lucy melawan, siku tangan kanannya ia arahkan ke kepala orang tersebut namun ia mengindar kebelakang dengan mulus. Tangan kiri Lucy yang bebas tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia mengambil pistol miliknya yang berada dipahanya dan mengarahkan ke orang asing tersebut.

"oy oy.." orang tersebut nampak terkejut. Saat ini sebuah pistol sedang mengarah kearahnya.

"siapa kau?" Lucy terlihat serius, namun tangannya yang memegang pistol sedikit gemetar.

"hm? Kau takut? Tanganmu bergetar loh" kata orang itu dengan santai. Lucy hanya diam mencoba menenangkan tangannya yang bergetar. "baiklah-baiklah.." orang tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya, "hey kau tahu? Saat ini yang terdesak bukan aku loh" kata orang tersebut dengan senyuman kemenangan terukir diwajahnya.

"eh?!" Lucy terkejut saat sebuah benda dingin menempel dibelakang kepalanya. Lucy tidak berani menolehkan kepalanya, namun Lucy tahu benar benda apa yang menempel dikepalanya.

"lihat? Saat ini yang terdesak adalah dirimu" orang itu menurunkan tangannya yang tadi terangkat. "jadi.. sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan nona? Jika kau berteriak maka kepalamu yang indah itu akan terlubangi" orang tersebut tersenyum, senyum puas akan kemenangannya. Ia mengambil sebuah pistol yang ia bawa, ia arahkan kepada Lucy. "sekarang, kau pilih dari belakang? Atau dari depan? Lucy Heartfillia?" tiba-tiba saja pandangan orang tersebut berubah menjadi dingin. Pandangan seperti seorang pembunuh.

"terserah mau kalian, aku tidak peduli. Tapi walaupun aku tewas, setidaknya aku masih bisa membunuhmu juga" kata Lucy yang masih menodongkan pistolnya kearah orang asing tersebut.

"membunuhku? HAHAHA… apa kau bercanda? Dengan senjata seperti itu kau bisa membunuhku?" orang tersebut tertawa. Lalu ia menunjukkan sesuatu ke Lucy. Sebuah benda berwarna hitam dengan deretan peluru yang tertata rapi secara vertical. Mata Lucy langsung saja membulat, melihat benda itu.

"peluruku. bagaimana bisa? apa dia mengambilnya saat ia mengunci tangan kiriku, tapi itu sangatlah cepat" pikir Lucy yang mulai sedikit takut. Tangannya yang sedari tadi diarahkan ke orang asing itu sekarang telah turun, pistolnya mengarah kelantai dibawahnya. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari dahinya, getaran di tangannya semakin terlihat jelas.

"apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan sebuah pistol tanpa peluru?" sekali lagi senyum puas terukir diwajah orang itu. Lucy semakin merasa ketakutan, wajahnya sedikit terlihat pucat, getaran ditubuhnya semakin kencang, dan harapan mulai menjauh dari Lucy.

"Lu-chan? Kau kah itu?" suara gadis yang terasa familiar ditelinga Lucy membuatnya melirik kearah sumber suara. Lucy melihat seorang wanita dengan tubuh yang sedikit kecil dengan rambut biru berbandana.

"Levy-chan?" suara pelan keluar dari mulut Lucy. Levy melihat temannya sedang ditodong oleh dua orang

"hey kalian berdua, hentikan permainan ini" kata Levy dengan kedua tangannya yang berada dipinggang rampingnya

"eh?" Lucy terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya

"kau datang diwaktu yang kurang tepat 'kecil', ini adalah klimaks" kata seseorang yang sedari tadi menodongkan pistol kekepala Lucy

"hentikan ini semua, Gajeel, Natsu" perintah Levy

"baiklah-baiklah" seorang pria yang sedari tadi menodongkan pistol kepada Lucy menurunkan pistolnya dan menaruhnya kembali kewadah yang berada dipinggangnya.

"haah.. padahal kurang sedikit lagi" kata pria yang sedari tadi mengintimidasi Lucy. Lucy hanya bisa diam, kakinya terasa lemas.

"kau tidak apa-apa Lu-chan? Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu?" Levy memeluk temannya itu.

" _daijoubu_ Levy-chan" Lucy tersenyum kecil kepada sahabatnya itu

"hehe.. _wari wari_. Aku dan Gajeel tadi hanya bercanda" kata pria dengan rambut spike berwarna pink tersebut

"bercandamu terlalu berlebihan Natsu" kata Levy

"kami hanya ingin mengetahui sifat anak baru ini, 'kecil'" kata pria dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan beberapa tindik dimukanya

"aku tahu, tapi ada cara lain bukan Gajeel" kata Levy lembut. Natsu melangkah mendekati Lucy dan Levy

" _gomen ne_. ini, aku kembalikan pelurumu" Natsu mengembalikan selongsong peluru tersebut kepada Lucy. Lucy menerima dan menatap wajah Natsu. Natsu tersenyum hangat.

'tatapannya berbeda dengan tadi, entah kenapa tatapan kali ini… sangat menenangkan' pikir Lucy. " _arigatou_ " kata Lucy

"baiklah, kami akan kedalam dulu" Natsu dan Gajeel berjalan kearah pintu menuju kantor

"Lu-chan.. _ohisashiburi_ " Levy memeluk Lucy dan Lucy pun membalasnya dengan pelukan

" _ohisashiburi,_ Levy-chan" pelukan merekapun terlepas.

"aku tidak menyangka bahwa akan bertemu dengamu lagi Lu-chan" kata Levy

"aku juga tidak mengira bahwa kau akan menjadi polisi, Levy-chan"

"aku bukan polisi loh, aku detektif disini. yaa walaupun belum lengkap satu tahun"

"eh sungguh? Tapi tidak mengherankan, sejak SMA kau selalu jadi nomor 1 disekolah"

"hehe.." Levy tertawa kecil, "baiklah, ayo kita kedalam"

"tunggu Levy-chan" Lucy menarik tangan Levy yang ingin beranjak kedalam kantor

"eh? Ada apa Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy heran

"pria yang bernama Natsu tadi.." pertanyaan Lucy terpotong

"Natsu? Jika kau bertanya tentang Natsu, dia seorang detektif disini, terkadang dia diberi misi seperti agen oleh pak kepala" terang Levy

"bukan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Kenapa dia memiliki tatapan seperti seorang pembunuh? Tapi dia juga memiliki tatapan yang sangat hangat" kata Lucy

"hee? Hangat kaah? Apa kau jatuh cinta kepadanya?" Levy menggoda Lucy

"a-apa yang kau katakan Levy-chan? _Mou_ " Lucy sedikit tersipu dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini

"kalau tentang itu sebaiknya kau Tanya sendiri kepada Natsu, aku tidak ingin men-spoiler tentang kisah Natsu" kata Levy

"haah.. baiklah, ayo kita kembali" mereka pun berjalan kedalam kantor

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat jelas dua buah tubuh tergeletak dilantai kantor. Dan diketahui tubuh itu adalah Natsu dan Gray yang tidak memakai baju. Terdapat benjolan dikedua kepala mereka.

"a-apa yang terjadi?" kata Lucy

" _gihi.._ seperti biasa, mereka dihajar habis oleh Erza" kata Gajeel yang duduk dikursi tamu

"Erza?" Tanya Lucy

"ceritanya begini..." kata Mira

 **~Flashback~**

Pintu yang menghubungkan garasi dan kantor dibuka atau lebih tepatnya ditendang oleh Natsu.

"TADAIMA~" Natsu berteriak keras memecahkan keheningan di lantai satu yang sepi. Hanya ada Gray yang berada didepan mesin minuman dan Mira yang berada dibalik meja resepsionis.

"okaeri Natsu, Gajeel" sambut Mira hangat

"biasa saja kalau membuka pintu Natsu!" kata Gray jengkel dengan kelakuan Natsu

"kau sendiri, pakai bajumu pria mesum" balas Natsu

"apa kau bilang" Gray geram dengan perkataan Natsu

"kau menantangku?"

"boleh" kata Gray.

Natsu berlari dengan tangan kanan mengepal. Tangan tersebut meluncur kearah kepala Gray namun berhasil dihindari. Sebuah tinju menuju rahang bawah Natsu, namun Natsu langsung melompat mundur. Dan kali ini sebuah tendangan menuju kepala Natsu. Namun kaki Gray tertahan oleh tangan Natsu. Gray mundur beberapa langkah. Mereka saling berhadapan, dan berlari dengan kepalan tangan yang sudah disiapkan.

Duak! #sfx punch

 **~Flashback END~**

"dan akhirnya Erza memukul mereka berdua dan keduanya K.O." Mira menyelesaikan ceritanya

"Natsu dikalahkan? Sekuat apa Erza itu?" Lucy sedikit menelan ludah melihat hal ini

"Erza cukup kuat dalam Karate loh" kata Levy

"a-ah.. dia seperti monster yang bisa menghancurkan gedung dengan satu pukulan tangannya" kata Gray yang bangkit dari tidurnya. Namun Natsu masih tergeletak dilantai

"sekuat itukah dia?" kata Lucy takjub

"dia kuat, tapi tidak mungkin bisa menghancurkan gedung dengan pukulannya" kata Mira

"kalian semua! Dengarkan aku" suara pak kepala memecahkan obrolan mereka, serentak semua mata memandang kearah sumber suara.

"Mackarov-san" kata Lucy pelan. Mackarov berjalan menuruni tangga ditemani seorang wanita berambut scarlet indah. ' _kirei~_ ' batin Lucy saat melihat wanita disamping Mackarov.

"baiklah, berhubung semua ada disini, aku akan memberitahukan sebuah informasi" kata Mackarov. "sebelum itu, kenapa Natsu terbaring disana?" jari telunjuk mackarov menuding Natsu yang masih tergeletak.

"hei.. bodoh! Bangunlah" kata Gray yang berada didekat Natsu

"Natsu! Bangunlah!" suara wanita yang berada disebelah Mackarov terdengar tegas

"aye!" dan tiba-tiba saja Natsu terbangun dan langsung berdiri dengan posisi siap

"baiklah, kalian semua kecuali Mira. Kalian dibebas tugaskan sebagai polisi di Shinjuku untuk sementara waktu" kata Mackarov

"eh?" Lucy terkejut. Tidak hanya Lucy, Levy juga nampak terkejut. Namun berbeda dengan Gray, Gajeel, dan Natsu. Mereka nampak biasa. "kenapa Mackarov-san?" Tanya Lucy

"kalian akan diberi tugas khusus untuk suatu kasus" kata Mackarov

"kasus?" Levy nampak sedikit bingung, begitupula dengan Lucy

"tunggu dulu, kenapa Lucy dan Levy juga ikut?" Tanya Gray

"ini perintah langsung dari pusat yang disampaikan oleh Jura" jawab Mackarov

"Jura-san?" Gray sedikit kaget

"apakah Erza ikut dengan kami?" kata Natsu sambil menatap wanita yang berada didekat Mackarov itu.

"tentu saja" kata seseorang yang baru turun dari tangga. Seorang berbadan kekar dengan kepala botak. Dan kepala yang sedikit seperti kentang.

"Jura-san?" kata Mira terkejut melihat seorang pejabat tinggi dikepolisian pusat datang langsung kemari.

"tim khusus ini akan dipimpin oleh Erza, dan anggotanya adalah Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, dan Lucy. Masih ada satu anggota lagi yang akan menyusul, dia adalah seorang sniper" kata Jura

"tunggu Jura-san. Kenapa anda melibatkan Levy dan Lucy?" Gray bertanya pertanyaan yang sama

"tentu saja karea mereka berpotensi memecahkan kasus ini. Levy McGarden, memiliki prospek kerja yang bagus hanya dalam beberapa bulan bekerja. Dan juga Lucy Heartfillia, seseorang yang pernah memecahkan kasus teror di Amerika bersama ayahnya" terang Jura

"Heartfillia?" Erza bergumam pelan, ia merasa pernah mengetahui marga itu. "kau anak dari Jude Heartfillia?" kata Erza

" _ha-hai_. Aku adalah putri dari Jude Heartfillia" kata Lucy formal.

"Jude kah…" Natsu nampak lesu mendengar nama itu

"kenapa Natsu?" Tanya Gajeel

"tidak, hanya saja, aku pernah memiliki pengalaman buruk dengannya" kata Natsu dengan suara sedikit lesu

"baiklah, sekian penjelasan dariku. Informasi selanjutnya akan aku beritahukan kepada Erza" Jura dan Mackarov kembali kelantai tiga, ke ruangan Mackarov.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kalian boleh bubar" kata Erza

"tunggu dulu Erza, aku baru saja menerima undangan untuk Natsu. Apakah dia boleh pergi kesuatu pesta?" Tanya Mirajane

"tentu. Berikan saja undangan itu" kata Erza, ia berjalan mendekati Lucy

"Lucy. Perkenalkan, Erza Scarlett. _Yoroshiku_ " kata Erza

" _ha-hai. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ Erza-san" balas Lucy dengan formal

"panggil saja Erza" Erza pun pergi menuju lantai dua. Saat ini dilantai satu hanya ada Natsu yang duduk sembari mengelus Happy, Lucy dan Levy yang masih berdiri didekat meja resepsionis dan Mira yang berjalan kearah Natsu.

"Natsu, ada undangan untukmu" Mira menberikan undangan itu

"undangan?" Natsu membuka undangan itu, Lucy dan Levy melihat kearah Natsu. Ia membacanya dengan keras.

" _ditujukan kepada Natsu-sama_

 _Sebuah kehormatan bisa mengundang anda dalam suatu acara pesta topeng yang akan dilaksanakan pada October 30 di Villa di daerah *****. Dimohonkan anda datang bersama pasangan anda._

 _Terimakasih"_

"pasangan kaah.." Natsu sedikit bingung dengan siapa ia akan berangkat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. "oohh~ Lucy, ayo pergi kepesta denganku"

"…"

"EEHHH!" Lucy kaget dengan ajakan Natsu. Tidak hanya Lucy tapi kedua rekan kerjanya juga.

 **~Tsuzuku…~**

 **Yoo~ gua bingung mau ngomong apaan. Yosh ini dia chap 3, apakah terlalu panjang? Apakah terlalu membosankan? Apakah alurnya terlalu lambat? Beritahu saya ya.. semoga anda semua menikmati chap 3 ini.. :3 untuk chap 4, akan menceritakan kejadian disebuah pesta topeng.. ditunggu ya~  
**

 **Okey gua mau bls review**

 **Fic of Delusion : _hontou ni? Jaa yokatta_.. semoga suka chapter 3**

 **Guest: _aoichan desu yo ne?_ udah lanjut nih.. gimana chap 3? Semoga menikmatinya**

 **Oke sekian.. see you next chap..**

 **Jaa ne~**

 **Jika ada kesalahan mohon diingatkan..**

 **~RnR~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Preview~**

Natsu mendapatkan sebuah undangan pesta topeng. Namun dalam pesta tersebut ia harus membawa pasangan berlawan jenis.

"pasangan kaah.." Natsu sedikit bingung dengan siapa ia akan berangkat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. "oohh~ Lucy, ayo pergi kepesta denganku"

"…"

"EEHH!" Lucy kaget dengan ajakan Natsu. Tidak hanya Lucy tapi kedua rekan kerjanya juga.

 **Protogenoi**

 **Disclaimer : © Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), and agak GaJe**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **|Chapter 4 – Pesta Topeng|**

"kenapa? Ini agar kita akrab saja. Lagipula biasanya aku pergi dengan Gray, tapi dalam undangan harus berlawan jenis. Mira pasti ada tugas. Erza pasti sibuk dengan kakek. Kau kan sedang dibebas tugaskan, jadi ikut saja denganku. Lagipula ini pesta" ajak Natsu yang sudah berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Natsu

" _e-etto.._ tapi kan-"

"tidak usah tapi-tapi an. Kita berangkat tanggal 30 pagi untuk membeli kostum" kata Natsu dengan grinsnya yang terukir diwajah tampannya. Lucy hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyaka ajakan seniornya tersebut. " _yosh_. Tugas ku sudah selesai, aku pulang dahulu. _jaa ne minna, jaa ne Happy_ " Natsu pun pergi menuju parkiran. Dan tak lama terdengar suara mesin mobil yang terdengar halus dan dengan cepat menghilang.

"Lu-chan? Apa kau tidak apa-apa pergi bersama Natsu?" Tanya Levy

"tenang saja.. Natsu itu orang yang santai. Tapi.. jangan buat dia marah, itu saja. Hehe" Mirajane tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan mereka berdua

'apa ini tidak apa-apa? Tapi aku penasaran dengan dirinya. Aku merasakan pandangannya bukanlah seperti pandangan orang biasa. Rasanya seperti… pandangan orang yang pernah terjatuh dalam kehampaan"aku tidak apa-apa kok Levy-chan. Lagipula ini hanya pesta" perkataan Lucy menenangkan kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu

"Lu-chan, apa kau masih ada pekerjaan?"

"tidak, aku sudah menyelesaikan laporanku hari ini"

" _ne,_ bagaimana jika kita membeli crepes dekat stasiun. Rasanya enak lho" Levy sangat antusias mengajak Lucy

" _ii yo_ " Lucy mengiyakan ajakan sahabatnya itu. Merekapun mengambil barang mereka dan pergi membeli crepes. "Mira-san, kami duluan" Lucy berpamitan kepada Mira yang berada di lobi lantai pertama

" _hai,_ berhati-hatilah" kata Mira lembut

Mereka membeli crepes kesukaan mereka dan memakannya dibangku taman dekat stasiun. Mereka bercengkrama seperti sahabat yang terpisah sangat lama, bukan seperti, mereka memang terpisah selama 7 tahun. Mereka saling menceritakan hal yang mereka lakukan selama 7 tahun. Lucy menceritakan bahwa dia belajar dengan ayahnya dan seorang pembantu di Amerika, ia juga beberapa kali diajak untuk memecahkan beberapa kasus.

Sedangkan Levy mengambil kuliah jurusan hukum. Namun setelah lulus dia menjadi asisten seorang detektif swasta dan akhirnya memutuskan menjadi detektif kepolisian, dan ia pun diterima 10 bulan yang lalu. Saat ini Levy tinggal di sebuah apartemen di Shinjuku, jadi jaraknya cukup dekat dengan kantor. Setidaknya lebih dekat dibanding Lucy.

Tak terasa percakapan mereka berlangsung berjam-jam. Langit sudah mulai gelap, lampu-lampu ditaman juga sudah mulai menyala. Akhirnya mereka berpisah, Lucy berjalan kearah stasiun sedangkan Levy berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Lucy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo**

 **07.30 p.m.**

 **Kediaman Heartfillia**

Kediaman Heartfillia nampak sunyi. Dari luar hanya terlihat seorang penjaga yang menjaga gerbang. Sebuah ruang bercahaya nampak dari luar, terdengar suara siraman air dari kamar mandi yang berada diruangan yang tak lain milik Lucy itu. Didalam kamar mandi nampak Lucy yang sedang membilas tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju bathtub miliknya. Tubuh yang cukup berbentuk tersebut memasuki bathtub. Terdengar suara air yang tumpah dari bathtub tersebut.

" _aahh~ kimochi~_ " desahan Lucy pelan menikmati air hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga batas leher. Rambutnya ia kuncir sehingga tidak terkena air menampakkan lehernya yag jenjang dan putih. "haah~ hari yang melelahkan.. semoga besok menjadi hari yang tidak terlalu melelahkan"

Setelah beberapa menit, ia keluar dari bak mandi. Ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan seluruh badannya. Lalu ia melilitkan handuk hingga menutupi bagian dada sampai pahanya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur berukuran king size berwarna biru. Rambut pirangnya terurai indah dibalik tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut handuk.

"Natsu kah… aku ingin menyelidiki tentangnya. Tapi… aku merasa lelah hari ini" pergelangan tangan kanan Lucy menutupi kedua mata karamel yang mulai tertutupi oleh kelopak matanya. Dan tak lama kedua klopak mata tersebut menyatu dan kesadaran Lucy mulai beralih kealam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah berganti menjadi pagi. Lucy menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Dan sepertinya do'anya terkabul, karena selama beberapa hari ia tak mendapatkan pekerjaan berat karena surat bebas tugas yang ia terima. Jadi dia hanya datang ke kantor dan mengerjakan beberapa laporan. Terkadang bila tidak ada personil lain, maka Lucy lah yang akan pergi mengurusnya. Walau itu hanya sekedar laporan kehilangan barang ataupun kasus kecil lain. Hari demi hari berlalu hingga tiba hari dimana ia akan pergi bersama Natsu.

 **.**

 **Tokyo**

 **30 October**

 **05.30 a.m.**

 **Kediaman Heartfillia**

Nampak sebuah mobil BMW putih dengan kap terbuka terpakir tepat didepan gerbang kediaman keluarga Heartfillia yang terbuka dan seorang penjaga yang terlelap ditanah. Seorang pria sudah berada diteras lantai 2, tepatnya diteras kamar Lucy. Sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kaca tertutupi sebuah gordain dari dalam. Namun pintu tersebut tak terkunci yang membuat pria itu mudah saja masuk kedalam kamar seorang putri yang sedang terlelap. Angin dingin berhembus dari pintu teras membuat rambut salmon milik pria itu bergerak seirama dengan angin. Ia menutup pintu kembali. Natsu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, mengabsen satu persatu hal yang ada di kamar Lucy. Matanya mendapati seorang gadis yang tertidur lelap dengan posisi terduduk dikursi dan kepalanya bersadar dimeja. Natsu berjalan menuju gadis tersebut yang tak bukan adalah Lucy. Mata obsidian Natsu melihat wajah Lucy yang nampak cantik, wajah putih mulus dengan mata caramel yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata itu. Rambut pirangnya terurai dipunggung yang cukup mungil bagi Natsu. Jari Natsu menekan pipi Lucy. Sang pemilik tidak bergeming, hanya desahan pelan yang terdengar. Sekali lagi Natsu menekan pipi Lucy, kali ini dengan tekanan yang lebih keras.

"nnhh~ 5 menit lagi~" balas Lucy dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Natsu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dari Lucy Heartfillia. Kali ini obsidiannya berpindah pada layar komputer. Natsu sedikit tercengang dengan hal yang ia lihat. Layar komputer menampilkan beberapa informasi tentang dirinya. Tak hanya dirinya, namun juga Gray, Erza, Mira, Gajeel, bahkan Levy juga ada. Namun informasi tentang dirinya, Gray dan Mira hanya sedikit. Melihat hal itu senyuman Natsu mengembang.

"percuma kau mencari informasi tentangku. Aku seperti makhluk yang baru hidup, jadi kau tidak akan mendapatkan informasi lebih dari ini" kata Natsu pelan. Lalu Natsu mengetikkan sesuatu di notepad pada PC itu. Sebuah tulisan bertuliskan "KHAOS" lalu ia menekan tombol 'ctrl' + 'save' dan menyimpan catatan itu di desktop PC Lucy. Lucy yang mendengar beberapa suara dari ketikan keyboard miliknya mendadak sadar dari tidur lelapnya.

"nngghh.." mata Lucy masih setengah terbuka. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, "aahh Natsu.. _ohayou~_ " sapa Lucy sambil mengucek(?) matanya yang baru saja menerima sinar cahaya.

" _ohayou_ " sambut Natsu dengan nada lembut dan senyuman hangat. Melihat hal itu Lucy juga tersenyum. Pikiran Lucy masih belum terkumpul seluruhnya.

"eh.. Natsu?" akhirnya pikiran Lucy sudah terkumpul

" _hai_?"

"KYAAAA!" Lucy berteriak kencang. Dan reflex Lucy mengambil pistolnya dilaci dan menodongkannya kepada Natsu. "ke-kenapa bisa ka-kau berada disini, Natsu-san?" tangan kiri Lucy memegang baju bagian bawahnya agar menutupi pahanya. Karena saat ini Lucy hanya mengenakan kemeja yang cukup besar hingga dapat menutupi celana dalamnya. Wajahnya tersipu malu, semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"hei tenanglah, aku hanya menjemputmu" kata Natsu santai

"Hime-sama, ada apa hime-sama!" suara wanita yang tak lain adalah virgo berada dibalik pintu kamar Lucy. Ia menggedor pintu dengan tempo cepat yang menandakan ia khawatir kepada Lucy.

"a-aku baik-baik saja virgo. Aku hanya mengigau saja tadi" kata Lucy sedikit berteriak. Pandangannya kembali ke pria yang berada didepannya, "Natsu-san, tunggulah diluar. Kumohon"

"tentu" dan Natsu pun berjalan kearah teras dan melompat kebawah. Ia kembali berjalan kearah mobil BMW miliknya. Sedangkan Lucy segera cuci muka dan memakai baju tak lupa sebuah parfum dengan aroma vanilla. Dan Lucy pun siap berangkat.

" _yosh!_ " kata Lucy semangat. Ia pun pergi dan berpamitan kepada ibunya. Ia berjalan keluar rumah. Ia mendapati Natsu sudah menunggu didalam mobil BMW miliknya. "terimakasih sudah mau menunggu, Natsu-san" kata Lucy formal

"kau tidak perlu seformal itu Luigi. Panggil saja Natsu" kata Natsu bebarengan dengan suara mesin yang berbunyi.

"Lucy _desu_ " suara Lucy terdegar menekan(?)

"haha.. _wari wari_ Luce" sekali lagi Natsu salah mengucapkan hal itu.

"Lucy _desu yo.._ Lu-cy" Lucy merasa jengkel sampai-sampai ia mengejakan namanya

"baiklah, kita akan mencari kostum yang bagus" kata Natsu "dan juga kostum yang bisa menutupi pistol yang berada dipaha kananmu itu" tambah Natsu

"eh? Kau bisa melihatnya?" memang benar Lucy menaruh pistol tersebut dipaha kanannya

"tentu saja, menurutmu bagaimana bisa aku mengambil peluru pistol itu jika tidak tahu letaknya" mendengar itu, Lucy mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu

"tapi kenapa bisa?" Lucy masih bingung, kenapa bisa Natsu menyadari keberadaan pistol miliknya.

"tentu saja saat kau berjalan. Saat kau melangkahkan kaki kananmu maka bentuk pistol itu dapat terlihat" jelas Natsu yang sibuk menyetir mobilnya

"hee.. jadi ada trik seperti itu" Lucy baru mengetahui hal semacam ini

"tapi kau harus jeli saat melihat setiap gerakan lawanmu" Lucy hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Akhirnya mereka melaju kesebuah mall di Tokyo.

Mereka berbelanja kostum yang akan mereka kenakan malam nanti. Mereka berpindah dari toko yang satu ke toko yang lain. Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah pakaian yang cocok bagi mereka. Kemudian mereka pergi kesalah satu food court dan memesan makanan untuk sarapan. Lalu mereka kembali ke mobil dan melaju menuju kesebuah bangunan megah dengan belasan lantai.

"kita dimana Natsu?" kata Lucy penasaran. Mobil yang ia tumpangi diparkir didepan bangunan megah yang nyatanya adalah sebuah apartemen.

"ini apartemen tempatku tinggal, aku hanya ingin mengambil barang dan ganti pakaian lalu berangkat. Sebaiknya kau juga ganti pakaian disini" kata Natsu. Lucy hanya mengangguk dan berjalan dibelakang Natsu

'apartemen semegah ini, dia hanya tinggal sendirian' batin Lucy. Ia terus mengikuti Natsu, menaiki lift dan tiba dilantai 11. Sekarang mereka berhenti didepan sebuah kamar dengan nomor 11-07. Natsu mencari kunci dikantong celananya dan membuka pintu itu. Mereka pun masuk. Ruangan itu nampak luas. Mata caramel Lucy memandang kesekeliling, ia merasa ruangan ini sedikit sepi. Hanya ada meja ditengah ruangan, sebuah kasur dipojok ruangan, televisi, rak buku, meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya dan sebuah tanaman indoor dipojok lainnya. 'kenapa dia menyewa ruangan sebesar ini untuk dirinya sendiri?' batin Lucy

"kau bisa ganti pakaianmu dikamar mandi Lucy" Lucy yang sedari tadi memandangi ruangan itu segera menoleh dan menjawab kearah Natsu

" _ha-_ " Lucy yang ingin mengucapkan kata ' _hai_ ' tiba-tiba terdiam saat melihat Natsu sudah melepas pakaiannya. Tubuh putih dan sixpack dengan Luka disebelah perutnya terpapar indah dimata Lucy "a-apa yang kau lakukan Natsu!" Lucy segera berbalik setelah melihat badan Natsu yang topless.

"eh? Oo.. haha.. _wari wari_ " Natsu memakai kemejanya kembali, namun tidak ia kancingkan "kau bisa pergi kekamar mandi sekarang" Lucy pun segera berbalik badan dan pergi kekamar mandi milik Natsu.

~beberapa menit kemudian~

Natsu sudah berganti pakaian, ia memakai sebuah jas dengan kemeja merah dan celana kain berwarna hitam. Natsu memandang langit yang nampak mendung dari jendela yang sangat besar diruangannya.

"aku sudah selesai" suara Lucy membuat pandangan Natsu berpaling. Mata obsidian itu nampak takjub atau tepatnya terpesona melihat sosok wanita yang berada didepannya. Gaun one piece berwarna putih panjang hingga lututnya. Gaun yang menampakkan bahunya yang mulus dan sedikit belahan #ehem dadanya. Rambutnya ia kuncir kearah samping dengan poni yang tertata rapi menyamping(?)

"kau cantik sekali Luce" kalimat dengan suara cukup pelan itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa Natsu sadari. Namun Lucy dapat mendengarnya. Orang yang melontarkan kalimat tersebut nampak malu, begitu pula dengan Lucy yang wajahnya sudah memerah

" _a-arigatou_ " kata Lucy dengan wajah yang masih memerah

"ayo kita berangkat" kata Natsu yang segera berjalan kepintu keluar dan diikuti oleh Lucy.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah Mobil BMW putih melaju kencang dijalan pegunungan. Cuaca nampak tak bersahabat, awan mendung menutupi matahari. Natsu yang merasa akan hujan menekan tombol dimobilnya dan secara otomatis kap mobil Natsu terpasang. Natsu focus mengemudi sedangkat Lucy terlelap disampingnya. Wajah manis itu nampak nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Mereka sudah berada didalam mobil selama 2 jam, sudah lebih dari setengah perjalanan menuju lokasi pesta.

"kenapa tempatnya sejauh ini" Natsu mengeluh dengan suara pelan. Tak lama hujan mulai turun. Semakin lama semakin deras. Mobil Natsu terasa semakin dingin, ia melihat Lucy yang bergerak kedinginan. Natsu memperlambat laju mobilnya, satu tangannya meraih Jaket yang ada dibelakang. Susah payah ia mengambilnya dan berhasil, lalu ia selimutkan jaket tersebut ketubuh Lucy. Natsu sedikit melirik Lucy sambil focus mengemudi didalam guyuran hujan. 'entah kenapa, aku merasakan perasaan aneh saat bersamanya' batin Natsu. Ia pun kembali untuk focus mengemudi.

 **.**

 **Daerah *******

 **30 October**

 **6.00 p.m.**

Natsu melihat sebuah bangunan diseberang jembatan. Dan tak lama ia sampai disebuah Villa diatas bukit. Ia segera memarkirkan mobil mereka. Lucy sudah bangun 30 menit yang lalu. Dan mereka berdua berlari masuk karena hujan masih turun dengan deras. Tentunya mereka tak lupa dengan topeng mereka. Lucy mengenakan topeng setengah wajah, dan hanya memperlihatnya hidung hingga dagunya. Begitupula dengan Natsu.

Didalam mereka disambut oleh seorang pelayan dan dibawa kesebuah ruangan yang terdapat beberapa pasang orang yang juga menggunakan topeng. Tak lama pelayan tadi masuk membawa sebuah gelas berisi anggur.

"tuan dan nyonya, ini adalah acara pembuka, dimohon semuanya mengambil minuman dan bersulang" kata pelayan tersebut. Semua orang mengambil gelas tersebut.

"baiklah, dengan ini pesta dimulai, bersulang"

"bersulang~" kata beberapa peserta dengan mengangkat gelas anggur mereka. Begitupula dengan Lucy dan Natsu. Mereka semua meneguk anggur dari gelas tersebut. Lucy meminum sedikit anggur itu dengan anggun.

" _are?_ " Lucy memgang kepalanya, badannya nampak kehilangan keseimbangan

"ada ap- akh" Natsu merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Ia memandang kesekitar, semua orang terjatuh dilantai, hanya Lucy dan Natsu yang masih berdiri. Namun tak lama Lucy juga terjatuh pingsan. "Lu-ce" perkataan Natsu terputus dan pandangannya sedikit kabur. Keseimbangannya mulai tak teratur hingga ia terjatuh. Ia melihat pelayan yang membawa gelas tersebut. Obsidian Natsu menangkap expresi pelayan yang khawatir dan dua orang yang berjalan mendekat. Pandangan Natsu kabur hingga tak dapat melihat kedua orang tersebut. Tak lama pandangannya pun menghitam.

 **~Tsuzuku~**

 **Yooo~ chap 4 complete. Saya update lebih cepat. Bagaimana? Alurnya ada yang lambat dan ada yang cepat ya? Sebenarnya chap ini ingin saya fokuskan saat dipesta, eh malah habis karena pendeskripsian badan Lucy. Baiklah, mohon komentarnya untuk chap 4.**

 **Okey saya akan balas review**

 **Fic of Delusion:** hahaha.. itu inspirasi dari temen karena saya disebut spoiler man :v Untuk snipernya sapa yaa? Mungkin agak lama untuk si sniper keluar. Ty dah mau review, tetep baca yak :D

 **Hiru Chan:** mungkin masa lalu Natsu akan saya ceritakan di chap 5 ato 6. Hahaha.. chap ini lebih frontal bukan? :v oke mkasih mau review, tetep baca and review ya.. :D

 **Sekian dari saya, jangan lupa review.. dan makasih yang udah mau baca..**

 **See you next chap..** _ **jaa ne~**_

 **~RnR~**

 **Next chap:**

|| "ada 2 pembunuh diantara kita semua" kata Natsu, semuanya nampak memandang satu sama lain || "eh.. pistolku" Lucy bingung mencari pistolnya yang hilang || "Na-natsu.. _Tatsuket-te_ " suara lemah gadis yang tergeletak ditanah || "ka-kau.." mata Natsu membulat menatap sosok orang itu || " _owari da_ " BLAAARR! #sfx ledakan "LUCYY!" Natsu berteriak kencang || "kau kalah…" kata seseorang yang sedang mengarahkan pistolnya kepada Natsu "Natsu" DOR #sfx tembakan ||


End file.
